Y si te digo que te amo
by LiliLucero
Summary: Que hacer cuando estas enamorado y por tu orgullo te impide ser feliz. La discusión se había tornado agresiva ahora, las palabras eran mas hirientes y los insultos se decía a gritos. Todo había empezado porque a el no le gustaba que ella perdiera tanto tiempo reparando su cámara de gravedad, le había pedido hacia mas de dos días que se los reparara porque era importante.
1. Capítulo 1

1

La discusión se había tornado agresiva ahora, las palabras eran mas hirientes y los insultos se decía a gritos.

Todo había empezado porque a el no le gustaba que ella perdiera tanto tiempo reparando su cámara de gravedad, le había pedido hacia mas de dos días que se los reparara porque era importante para su entrenamiento.

-Que parte de que era importante no entendía esta estúpida humana?-

Todo se había ido al demonio con su vida desde que acepto quedarse en esa casa con esta mujer. La odiaba y deseaba asesinarla desde que la conoció. Le había hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que puso un pie allí metiéndose en lo que no le importa.

Estaba furioso porque esta humana vulgar nunca obedecía ninguna orden que saliera de su boca. Estaba furioso porque ella no tomaba nada en serio a lo que a el se referia, furioso porque la maldita mujer seguía gritándole como si fuera su igual. Furioso porque la maldita mujer en cuestión salió anoche con el insecto que tiene como novio y no volvió hasta hoy en la mañana… ¡¡¡Maldita mujer!!!

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de encerrar sus manos es su delicado y débil cuello y hacerle pagar por la noche que le hizo pasar.

¿Como se atrevía?

Llego hoy apestando a ese terrícola mal nacido que había matado con tanta facilidad la vez anterior y que no le costaría nada volver hacer.

Había estado deseándola como un loco las últimas semana y no era para menos, la mujer tenia el descaro de vestirse como una cualquiera, enseñando la mayor parte de piel posible. Sus faldas cortas y sus blusas escotadas e incluso usaba un diminuto traje de baño que a su parecer era innecesario dado lo poco que le cubría la tela, el sabia que lo hacía para provocarlo, sabía que ella lo hacía para que el se volviera loco por ella y !!maldita sea!! ya lo estaba logrando, noche perdió toda cordura posible y cuando amaneció y la vio llegar con ese olor quedo asqueado. Bulma no durmió en su cama y el no podía soportarlo.

Tenía ganas de restregarme en la cara lo zorra que era, tenía ganas de demostrarle lo que era un verdadero hombre, pero seguía gritando y ya lo tenía arto.

\- Cállate ya mujer, tus alaridos se escuchan por toda la casa. Arregla la maldita cosa de una buena vez y deja de gritar.

\- No te atrevas a callarme Vegeta porque no respondo de mi.

\- Y que me vas a hacer mujer débil y loca.

\- Ay! eres insufrible vegeta voy a terminar de reparar la cámara de gravedad en cuanto pueda, he estado ocupada en otros asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Como irte con tu novio y acostarte con el?

\- ¿Como sabes eso?

\- Porque hueles a el, hueles a ese terrícola asqueroso por todas partes.

\- No tienes derecho a llamarlo así!

\- Yo le llamo como se me de la gana mujer, supongo que eso es lo que te gusta a ti, típico de humanos.

\- Eres un idiota, que seas de otro planeta no te da derecho a tratarnos de esa manera, mucho menos a mi que soy la mujer mas bella e inteligente de todo el planeta tierra.

Su orgullo era abrumador era algo que le llamaba la atención de ella, orgullosa como el pero zorra al final de cuentas.

Gruño al darse cuenta que ella no le tenía una pizca de miedo, y ese era otro punto a favor de ella, jamás la dominaría, nunca esperaría de ella una reverencia como el se merece, no entendía aun como seguía con vida, no era su primera discusión, no siquiera recuerda cuantas han tenido y estaba seguro que esta no iba a ser la última pero sólo de imaginarla en brazos de ese insecto le daban ganas de vomitar.

\- No se porque piensas que puedes hablarme de esa manera mujer, pero un día de estos me atreveré a mas que pararme aquí a discutir contigo, no me provoques Bulma porque no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz

\- Se bien de lo que eres capaz vegeta te conozco, eres un asesino, un mercenario y además un mal educado principito sin planeta que gobernar, que no se te olvide que esta es mi casa y que al menos deberías de estar agradecido conmigo.

\- No tengo porque darte las gracias mujer, yo no te lo pedí. Y te advierto que si vuelves a levantarme la voz te arrepentirás.

-No te tengo miedo.

Mas vale que empieces a temerme desde ahora porque créeme no me costara mucho deshacerme de ti y toda tu familia.

\- No te atreverías, Goku te mataría sin esfuerzo si te atreves..

En un segundo vegeta tenía a Bulma del cuello y la sostenía por los aires mirándola con desprecio.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bulma ya no podía respirar fácilmente, Vegeta la sostenia en el aire y la miraba con tanto odio que le dio escalofrios, como pudo trato de hablar para hacerlo entrar en razon, sabía que el no le haría daño, porque a pesar de lo mal humorado que era no era tan malo. Ella lo sabía, lo sentia.

\- vegeta... ¿Que..que haces?, basta.

Vegeta, respiraba agitadamente, en su cabeza pasaron mil imagenes de Bulma, en todas ellas...Bulma estaba muerta, pero en su corazón se coló un sentimiento de culpa...

!!Culpa¡¡

Inmediatamente la dejo caer, abrió lo ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, sentir culpa por algo que no había hecho era absurdo... No es que no conociera la culpa, La conocía muy bien. Cada noche en sus sueño se encargaba de hacerle pagar todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

La culpa, su fiel compañera... La que nunca le dejaba.

¿ Ahora pretendía aparecer aun cuando no había hecho nada?

¡Maldita mujer!

Bajo la vista y la vio tirada en el suelo con una mano sobre su cuello y la otra sosteniendose en el piso, en sus ojos no habían lagrimas, claro que no!!! Esta mujer era dura!!! Nada la hacia flaquear, trataba de relajar el cuerpo y soltaba sonidos suaves tratando de recuperar la voz.

Recordó ¿porque estaba allí en primer lugar?... Si... Había ido a plantarle la cara, por no haber aparecido en toda la maldita noche.

\- Levantate y termina la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma aun trataba de recuperar el aliento... Le dolía el cuello, pero era soportable, si Vegeta hubiese querido matarla, lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de tanto drama, el iba directo al grano.. Solo quería asustarla...

¿Lo habia conseguido?

Por un momento pensó que de verdad iba a hacerlo. Pero el no lo haria, en su corazón sabía que no lo haria.

No podía imaginar morir por las manos de Vegeta, ella añoraba esas manos, las quería pero no asi, ella quería ser acariciada por ellas, querías las manos de Vegeta por todo su cuerpo...

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Su orden le hizo arder de nuevo.

!!!Es que este saiyayin no tenía modales!!!

\- Recuerdo haber dicho que lo haria cuando tuviera tiempo.

\- Haz el tiempo entonces, la necesito y tu lo sabes... O quieres morir dentro de 3 años.

¿Que curioso?¿Acaso no fue el quien le había dado sentencia de muerte hace unos minutos?

Bulma por fin se puso de pie, Vegeta no pudo apartar la vista de ella, se levanto con todo su explendor, orgullosa, fuerte y decidida a darle guerra, a pesar de haberla tenido en sus manos, no le demostraba ningún tipo de miedo, ni rencor, ni nerviosismo, ni nada.

Definitivamente estaba loca.

Se miraron unos momentos, sus hermosos ojos azules le estaban provocando sensaciones en el estomago, pero no iba a apartar la vista. Si la guerra tenía que seguir, seguiría... Al menos así la tendría, aunque no fuera suya en todo los sentido, pero al menos tenía su orgullo, su rabia, su poder sobre el... Se conformaría con eso... Por ahora.

\- iré a descansar- le dijo ella saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Bulma llego a su habitacion, cerro la puerta con llave y se quedó pegada a la pared sin poder creer lo que había pasado, seguramente iban a quedarle marcas en su delicado cuello, marcas de los dedos de Vegeta.

Recordó sus palabras refiriéndose a Yamcha.

Le dijo cosas muy feas.

Cosas que sólo diría un hombre celoso.

Acaso sería posible...talvez si estaba celoso.

A pesar de que su cuello había sufrido contusiones y que por poco pierde la consciencia, no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta, en su rostro mientras hablaban de su novio.

¿Sería posible que un hombre como le la amara?

Bulma sacudio la cabeza tratando de borrar la ola de sentimientos que Vegeta le provocaba, ella no podía pensar asi, ella tenía a su novio de años y ella era feliz...

¿¿¿Verdad???

Como podía no estarlo, ella amaba a Yamcha, le amaba desde hace mucho, fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez en la cama. El la hacia feliz ..

¿Porque entonces pensaba en otro hombre, deseando las caricias de otro hombre?

Y ¿porque en ese hombre tiene que ser Vegeta?...

A nadie le gustaba las personas como el.

El es duro, frio, calculador, prepotente, mal educado, amargado, autoritario, orgulloso, fastidioso, ect.

A nadie en su sano juicio podría gustarle alguien como el.

Pero

Además era muy guapo... Tanto que sus entrañas se retorcian al verlo llegar, olía siempre tan bien aunque viniera sudado de tanto entrenar, su cuerpo era tan musculoso y aunque tenía muchas sicatrices en su pecho y espalda, cuando le veia sin mas que su ropa de entrenamiento, se veia glorioso.

Nunca había visto un hombre tan perfecto y con tantos defectos a la misma vez.

¡¡¡Que iba a hacer por Dios!!

Acaso se había enamorado de ese bruto sayayin.


	3. Capítulo 3

Vegeta descansaba en su cama, no podía dormir, la imagen de la mujer de pelo azul no se apartaba de su cabeza, sus ojos azules viéndole con descaro, esa boca pequeña haciendo escandalo.

Era increíble lo mucho que se le habia metido bajo la piel, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo y últimamente ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento .

No la había visto desde aquella vez cuando tuvo su delicado cuello entre sus dedos.

Seguramente la había asustado, aunque... Pensándolo bien, ella no podía tenerle miedo... Ni siquiera le había reclamado, simplemente había desaparecido, ya habían pasado dos semanas, su padre había terminado de reparar la cámara de gravedad. Ella se había ido el día siguiente, seguramente con el insecto de su novio... Aunque bien podría saber dónde se encontraba buscando su ki, no lo quería hacer... Eso no sería bueno para su salud mental y su salud mental no estaba en su mejor momento, preferiría mejor no entrometerse.

Aunque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

¿Donde estaria?

¿Que estaría haciendo?

¿Porque no vuelve pronto?

La extrañaba, aunque sólo sea para estar discutiendo con ella... La extrañaba.

Odiaba no sentir su ki en la casa, o su olor cuando se acercaba demaciado a el, de repente aquellos roses que le daba sin querrer, Bulma que era toda gritona y mal hablada, también se había convertido en su motivación...

Hasta le hacía olvidar por lo que estaba entrenando... Le hacía olvidarse de Kakaroto.

Para su sorpresa, el día siguiente apareció Yamcha preguntando por Bulma , que ella no contestaba sus llamadas decia, entonces se vio obligado a buscar su ki... No porque le preocupara su bienestar (pensaba el) si no porque le intrigaba saber en donde estaba.

Y la encontro.

Estaba en la capital del norte... Pero ¿Que demonios hacia alli?

Decidió ir a darse un baño, vestirse y ponerse una chaqueta negra que le hacía ver mas malo de lo que ya era y enprendió el vuelo en busca de su terricola.

La encontró en un bar, no muy lejos dada la velocidad con la que volaba Vegeta, estaba con unas amigas, bebiendo y fumando como chimeneas, Vegeta odiaba eso, en mas de una ocasión le quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo tiro lejos.

Pero no dejaba el vicio, por mas que el le recalcara que eso la mataría en unos años.

Entro al bar y se colocó detrás de Bulma, las mujeres amigas de ella inmediatamente dejaron de hablar, Bulma seguía hablando de un tema al que Vegeta le importaba muy poco, así que no le había puesto atención a la cara de sus amigas que estaba babeando sin remedio.

Bulma sintió su presencia aun sin voltear a verlo, por su olor sabía que era el.

¡Maldición!

¿Acaso una mujer no podía divertirse con sus amigas sin que un acosador la estuviera vigilando?

Inmediatamente se puso de pie para enfrentar al saiyayin que osaba interrumpir su velada y le planto una mirada asesina.

El saiyayin ni siquiera parpadeo.

\- ¿Que demonios haces aqui?

\- Vine a llevarte a casa, tus padres están preocupados por ti.

\- mis padres saben dónde estoy mentiroso, además yo ya estoy muy grande como para saber lo que hago. No necesito niñera.

Vegeta se puso rojo de la verguenza, esta mujer le sacada de sus casillas solo con abrir la boca. Tan bulgar.

\- por mi puedes irte al infierno, yo estoy aquí porque tus padres me lo pidieron y tu estúpido novio fue a buscarte preocupado.

\- Hjumm! No te creo ni una palabra, de hecho, según parece el preocupado aquí eres tu... ¿No vas a declararme tu amor verdad vegeta?

\- sigue soñando terricola... Estas ebria... Te llevaré a casa...

Vegeta trato de agarrarla, Bulma dio un salto y se alejó mas de el, a Vegeta aquello le causó gracia... Insignificante humana... Podría tomarla de la cintura y desaparecer en segundo ¿y se atrevía a alejarse para que no la alcanzara?

\- Ja. Que risa

Escucho a Bulma seguir hablando con sus amigas de el... Puso atención cuando ella menciono su nombre.

Ella le había presentado a sus amigas que aún lo miraban con la boca abierta, ella fue muy clara al decirles de donde era el y muchas cosas mas que a el le sorprendieron... sabía mucho de el.

El no sabía nada de ella.

\- no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo aqui... Vamonos!!!

\- no voy a ningún lado, me quedo aquí con mis amigas.

\- estas borracha Bulma...

\- y que? No es la primera vez...

A Vegeta le hirvio la sangre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía enfrente, se le había acercado tanto que su pecho rozo levemente el de ella y le dijo al oído, las palabras mas sexis que Bulma jamás había escuchado.

\- haces que desee agarrarte a nalgadas mujer...no me obligues a ponerte en mis rodillas y hacerte chillar de dolor.

A Bulma le temblaron las piernas y su imaginación voló a esa parte donde el le hacía todo eso que le había dicho.

Trago fuerte para controlarse... Vegeta la miraba a los ojos directamente, esperando que ella abriera la boca para poner a prueba su resistencia.

Pero Bulma le sorprendió sediendo a sus deseos...

Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a casa con el saiyayin.


	4. Capítulo 4

Camino a casa fue algo tedioso, Bulma andaba en coche, así que no quería dejarlo y que se lo robaran, por otro lado Vegeta quería llevarsela volando dado la condición de Bulma, ya que estaba muy ebria, bien podía ponérsela en los hombros y llevársela a la fuerza pero no sería lo adecuado, tomando en cuenta que ya estaba a punto de estallar.

Entonces decidió acompañar a la ebria mujer a casa en el coche.

Vegeta se sentía muy avergonzado, porque no había tenido tiempo de aprender a manejar, pero quien en su sano juicio que tiene la habilidad de volar se tomaría el tiempo para aprender a manejar... Aun así, decidió que tenía que aprender porque nunca se sabia cuando iba a ser necesario.

No dijeron una palabra en todo el camino, aquello le pareció extraño a Vegeta que sabía que Bulma era todo un parlanchin, jamás se callaba y eso le irritaba los nervios.

Al llegar a casa, Bulma se bajo del coche y se fue sin ni siquiera decir adios.

 _Mujer mal agradecida-_ pensó Vegeta.

Así que se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir ... Ninguna mujer terricola insignificante le va a quitar el sueño.

Pero ya casi estaba amaneciendo y Vegeta no había dormido nada.

 _Maldición, esto es el colmo... Se supone que soy el príncipe de los saiyayin, no debo caer bajo ningún sentimiento absurdo y ridiculo!!!!_ _Quien iba a pensar que yo iba a caer tan bajo, primero ante Kakaroto y ahora con esta estúpida humana... Que demonios me esta pasando._ _Acaso estoy comvirtiendome en un insignificante humano._ _Porque ???_

Camino hacia la ducha y tomó un baño de agua fria, le había caído bien, ya se sentía mas relajado, tenía que admitir que la mujer era hermosa, sus curvas y sus hermosos ojos azules... si sólo la hubiese conocido antes, cuando su planeta aun existia, ahora no tenía nada que ofrecer, al contrario era ella la que le estaba dando un hogar, un hogar que nunca tuvo, tal vez es por eso que se siente atraido...

 _Si!!! Es sólo agradecimiento, eso es!!!!_

No lo había pensado de esa forma... Por fin se sentía liberado... Una gran carga emocional había desaparecido en segundos de Vegeta después de haber llegado a ese análisis.

Pero nada podía durar para siempre. En cuanto el insecto de Yamcha apareció por la puerta de la casa todas esas conclusiones habían desaparecido...

Y ver cómo Bulma bajaba corriendo de la planta alta de la casa con apenas un vestido que le cubriera las piernas y lo abrazara como si fuera el último hombre en la tierra fue su fin.

Todas sus emociones salieron a flote y Vegeta por fin perdió todo el control.

 _Quitale las manos de encima INSECTO INSIGNIFICANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE AHORA MISMO TE DESAPAREZCA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA... MALDITO_!!!

Bulma y Yamcha se habían quedado sorprendidos por el arranque de celos de Vegeta.

Y como Yamcha no era tan valiente se despidió rápidamente de Bulma y se fue dejandola sola con aquel hombre que lo miraba con tanto odio que hasta le tembraron las piernas.

Pero Bulma estaba menos que intimidada. A decir verdad, estaba excitada... Vegeta recién había tomado un baño y olía maravillosamente, solo usaba un pantalón y su pecho y pies estaban desnudo. La visión era increíble...

Su rostro desfigurado por la rabia también lo era... Era tan guapo que no podía pasar desapercibido en ningún momento... Pero no lo había notado alli, en donde estaba, parecía que estaba tomando el desayuno.

Y que en su arranque de celos se había puesto de pie... Lo notaba temblando.. Pero ella no podía tenerle miedo... Lo único que podía imaginarse era a el, sobre ella, haciéndome el amor.

 _-Deberías de aprender a controlar tu temperamento, asustas a las personas._

 _\- y tu deberías usar mas ropa, pareces una mujerzuela. Y no me importa asustar a la gente, mientras se mantengan alejadas de ti._

Bulma abrió mucho los ojos, ¿acaso eso era una declaración de amor?

Bulma no perdió oportunidad.

 _\- que fue eso?_

 _\- que cosa?_

 _\- lo que acabas de decir ?_

 _\- yo no he dicho nada y ya déjame en paz..._

 _\- porque quieres que las personas se mantengan alejadas de mi? Me quieres sólo para ti._

 _\- Bulma no me provoques, tu no sabes..._

 _\- si se... No hace mucho mi cuello sufrió un poco, pero no fue nada._

Camino hacia el a paso lento, mientras el miraba como se movían sus pechos y sus caderas en el proseso.

Ella llegó hasta donde estaba el, y con el dedo índice dibujo todas las líneas de sus musculos, primero el de su pecho, después su abdomen.

 _\- Bulma, no sabes lo que estas haciendo..._ Susurro Vegeta.

\- _no te gusta?_

 _\- detente... O no habrá vuelta atrás._

\- besame.

\- si lo hago, serás mía para siempre.


End file.
